This invention relates to a holder for brochures and the like and, more particularly, to a preformed plastic blank and the holder assembled therefrom.
A popular way of advertising one's goods or services is to provide potentially interested persons with brochures, fliers, etc., describing the goods or services. In particular, companies providing travel-related services have found a relatively captive and potentially interested market standing in lines that form at airline gates, car rental counters, hotel desks, and the like and, consequently, make available to these persons brochures relating to such things as credit card services, airline schedules, automobile rental rates, etc.